Total Drama Island
= Campers Day 1 (Sitting Ducks) Day 1, 22 teenagers came on a reality Tv show to compete for $100,000, however, after assuming they applied to live in a luxury mansion and do challenges with each other, they found out they in fact were campers on a tacky island. After the host Chris explained the dilemma to them all, they abided by the rules and prepared to compete. Firstly, the 22 campers were split into teams of 11. The first, were the Killer Bass. Consisting of, James, Fine, Horror, Bore, Venus, Pheilie, Zeph, Flair, Lka, Mda, and Young. While the opposing team consited of, Work, Tech, Jenn, Slaylah, Viola, Lily, Ryan, Gwell, Noice, Bladez, and Smiieyy. The teens were shocked when they were met with their first challenge. Rules: This challenge is done in three parts. In part one, campers must jump off a one-thousand foot high cliff into the water, which is infested with psychotic, man-eating sharks. In the dangerous water is a small safe zone for campers to jump into. Campers who do not jump must wear a chicken hat for the remainder of the day. The team with more jumpers receives four wagons to help them with the next part of the challenge. In part two, teams must take four crates back to camp and open them with their teeth. In part three, teams must take the supplies from their crates and build a hot tub. The team with the better hot tub, as decided by Chris Mclean (the host), wins invincibility and gets to keep their hot tub. After Chris finished explaining the challenge, the teams jumped right in and right away, Bass won the advantage. Onto part 2, The Gophers managed to build the better hot tub and celebrated their victory by partying. While Bass, the losers, had to send one camper packing early ending their trip at Total Drama Island. At the elimination ceremony, tea was spilled and drama was drastic. In a vote of 4-2-2-1-1-1, it was Young who found himself eliminated from the game first placing 22nd. Day 3 (The Awake-Athon) 2 Days later, with the bass recovering from their loss, a new challenge took place. This challenge was called, the Awake-Athon. This challenge is done in three parts. In part one, campers must run twenty kilometres around a lake. In part two, All campers who finished the run by dinnertime will be treated to a feast. In a surprise turn of events, it is revealed that for the third part of the challenge, the last team to have at least one camper awake will win invincibility. If both teams have campers awake after twenty-four hours, they will be read fairy tales while a man, dressed as a pink sheep, plays the harp. If both teams still have campers awake after eighty-five hours, the eliminated campers are sent away while the remaining campers are read The History of Canada, a pop-up book. In a brutal fight to stay awake, it was Venus and work who had done their teams justice in staying awake for 3 days. It wasn't until Work gave in to sleep and Venus won for the Bass redeeming their good name. At the elimination ceremony, it was Smiieyy who was too big of an outcast to stay and received the votes to leave by a vote of 6-4-1. Sending him home 21st. Day 5 (Dodge Brawl) After the other days affects, a new challenge began and the gophers meant business. In a classic schoolyard game, teams compete in a game of dodgeball. If a camper is hit, they are out, but if they catch the ball, the thrower is out and the catcher gets to bring a team member onto the court. Campers can hold one ball to deflect another, but if their ball is knocked out of the their hands, they're out. Each round, five campers from each team will compete, but anyone can be called onto the court when a ball is caught. In each round, the last team to have at least one camper left will win the round. The first team to win three rounds wins invincibility. In the end it was the Bass who won best 3 out of 3 and claimed immunity for the night leaving the Gophers to send home another camper...again. At the gophers elimination ceremony, tension was at an all time high while Bladez foundhimself eliminated due to drama overbuild by a vote of 3-2-2-1-1-1 placing 20th. Day 7 (Talent Show) With a new day, a new challenge began. At the immunity challenge it was revealed to be a talent show and 3 members of each team would have the hnor of gracing their team with immunity and proving their worth. Rules: Teams are given eight hours to select three campers with the best acts on their team to represent them in an upcoming talent contest. The team with the best overall rating, as decided by Chef Hatchet, wins invincibility. Competing for the Bass were, Pheilie playing the flute, Venus with a Fashion show, and Horror with stand up comedy. While Gophers had Jenn doing Girl talk, Noice, having a roast off, and Gwell having debates. In the end by a score of 23 to 19, it was the Gophers who won immunity and balancing the score with the Bass forcing them to send someone home. At the elimination ceremony, many were to blame for the day's loss, however the votes were split leaving 3 campers in the season's first ever tiebreaker. Flair, Mda, and Bore each prepared for their challenge. Their goal was to feed 3 starving baby pandas a plate of leaves only with their mouths, and the final camper to get it done is eliminated. With Bore finishing first, and Flair and Mda battling it out, Flair got it over with and did so leaving Mda to be evicted by loss of tiebreaker and receving votes having him place 19th. Day 9 Day 11 Day 13 Day 15 Day 17 Day 19 Day 21 Day 23 Day 25 Day 27 Day 29 Day 31 Day 33 Day 35 Day 37 Day 39 Day 41 Day 43 Day 45